Microorganisms (or microbes) are microscopic organisms that include bacteria, fungi, archaea, protists, plants (e.g., green algae), viruses, prions, parasites, and animals such as amoebae, plankton. Depending on the context, microorganisms may be viewed as either harmful or beneficial. In some cases, microorganisms may be harmful and lead to illness and disease in plants, animals or humans. Moreover, in addition to causing infections or diseases, undesired microbial growth may also occur in consumer products, such as food contamination. In other cases, microorganism growth is beneficial and is routinely exploited in biotechnology, modern diagnostic technologies, in chemical processes (e.g., fermentation), in food and beverage preparation, in environmental and industrial applications, and in maintaining and/or promoting human health.